


Suck 'Em Dry

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom Troye, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tronler - Freeform, Tronnor, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex, Vampire Troye, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye is a blood-thirsty vampire and meets Connor, a mere mortal who just wants to have a little fun.<br/>However, as Troye becomes practically obsessed with the other man, it occurs to him that their casual hook-up might have been anything but that: casual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lured In

DISCLAIMER:

THIS WILL BE A SHORT FANFICTION, KIND OF LIKE A COLLECTION OF ONESHOTS, ALL SET IN THE SAME AU, TO KEEP ME FROM GETTING WRITER’S BLOCK. DON’T EXPECT THIS TO BE UPDATED REGULARLY. OKAY, NOW ENJOY.

 

Chilly.  
This time of the year was by far Troye’s favourite. Recalling the faint memory of his mere mortal life, he was pretty sure he had never been one for the hot, humid air his Australian home provided him with.  
Sort of ironic that he was wandering the streets of Los Angeles in this very moment, isn’t it?  
Well, no. Sure enough, the Californian state was in fact not the most comfortable one for creatures like him, but Troye liked to come here nonetheless. When it wasn’t as sunny and as hot.

After a few years of travelling, he had fallen in love with the United States. Specifically with L. A.  
The homosexual community, or LGBT community as they called it nowadays, was huge and easily accesskble in this city. Moreover, these metropolitan men were downright delicious.

Troye was now standing in front of one of his favourite bars in West Hollywood: Andrew’s.  
It was a lot smaller, compared to your ordinary gay club and less crowded. Fortunately. Don’t get Troye wrong though; there were only a few things he enjoyed more than watching sweaty, shirtless men grinding against each other.  
Yet, it would’ve been foolish for him to believe he could handle the overstimulation of his senses these clubs were known for, when he was like this.

Undernourished, tired and thirsty – in more then one way.

Gracefully, he pushed the door open and entered. He could feel the men’s eyes immediately on his slender form, examining him like he was their prey. Little did they know.  
The innocent, almost naïve aura surrounding the boy was one of the many advantages brought with immortality. He had never been a person to be considered unattractive, but since becoming a creature of the night, men were almost entranced by his mere presence.  
They couldn’t resist his advances, even if they wanted to.

Troye made his way over to the bar, ignoring the admiring looks he was receiving by both men and women and slid swiftly onto one of the stools. He beckoned the bartender over, who was eyeing him with a suspicious smirk. Troye was a regular. One who was known for taking people home and, well, you get the idea.

“The usual?”

He responded with a nod. The other man smiled and left him to let his observant eyes analyse the room. Soon, he shifted his attention towards a group of young men, all somewhere around their twenties. They were sat in a booth, chatting away. Majority of them seemed very invested in the conversation, which only bothered Troye the slightest bit, since they were all thoroughly attractive.  
But as he watched the pack of humans, he saw something in the corner of his eye. A small movement anyone else would not have noticed. The simple act of two heads facing his way.  
He caught up quickly and looked at the two members of the group, who were staring at him.

Both of them had brown hair, one’s were curly and wild, the other ones were cut on the sides, but fairly voluminous on top. Latter had piercingly green eyes which were staring right into Troye’s. They were gorgeous, held so much depth. The men were a lot buffer than him, and it was obvious that Curlyhead was teasing his friend.  
He knew they were talking about him.

“…definitely your type…”, he heard him say, “…go get some of that cute twink ass…”

Green Eyes tried to shush the other man, but it was way too late. Of course they couldn’t know that Troye had heard what they had said, but even a deaf person would’ve caught up on the fact that one of them was interested in him.  
Now both of them were looking at him, Green Eyes particularly petrified. He didn’t really understand why though. There was no reason to be ashamed. A lot of people wanted Troye, in one way or another. And this guy was certainly more likely to actually get what he longed for.

Troye cocked his head slightly and shot him a small smile, then turned back to the bar, just in time to see the bartender bring his drink. “Thanks Joe”, he said.  
He took a large gulp and sighed as the burning liquid ran down his throat. Surprisingly, alcohol still had an effect on him. Even the smallest amount managed to make him feel light-headed and clouded his senses the tiniest bit, which even let his thirst get less intrusive.  
It would never completely eliminate the urge to feed, but at least alcohol made it bearable to talk to humans or to even get intimate with them when he was this hungry.

The thought brought him back to the man who’d been watching him, and he briefly questioned whether or not he would bring up the courage to walk up and talk to Troye. It would be a shame if he didn’t, to be quite honest, because a human was not only a necessity to satiate the burning pain in the back of the creatures throat, but also to fulfil its physical needs.  
It wasn’t long until Troye could hear shuffling and footsteps coming from behind him. The corners of his mouth twitched cheekily when he heard the man’s friends hollering. He knew he’d come around.  
They always did.

The man was now right beside him. Troye took another sip from his glass before looking up at the stranger who was eyeing him cautiously.  
Handsome, he noticed. Quite built, too.  
He subconsciously bit his lip. Yes, he wanted him. And he would get him.

“Hi”, he said softly, only now feeling the heat that was radiating off the human and his smell, God his smell. He couldn’t wait to taste this mortal.

“Hey”, was the hoarse, and lightly slurred, answer. “You come here often?”

Regardless of the blatancy that this person did not care about the response to his question whatsoever, Troye decided to answer.  
“Not at all. I was just walking around town and went inside for a drink.” Lie. Actually, it was one that he told most of his victims. He didn’t need them to come to one of his favourite bars to search for him. The bond some of them built with him was pretty annoying on Troye’s side. He was looking for casual hook-ups, not for a companion. “What’s your name?”, he asked.

“Connor. Yours?”

“I’m Troye.” His hand slowly moved towards Connor’s arm. His fingers lightly traced one of the prominent veins and he could feel the gentle pulse of blood pumping through it. The sensation made Troye’s throat itch and caused a little twitch down under. He felt Connor’s arm hairs rise under his touch and smiled cheekily.  
“Fancy meeting you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine”, was the man’s husky answer. He licked his lips again, not able to mask his blunt want for the boy whose feathery touch was driving him insane. Neither of them were in the mood draw this out when it was obvious where they would end up. Troye smiled innocently and leaned in to whisper into Connor’s ear.

“Your place or mine?”


	2. Suck

Troye preferred his men naked.

Not only because a bare male body was enough to fulfill his physical needs. Also because he thought that they looked as beautiful as possible when they were in the most natural state they could be in.  
Aesthetically, a man’s nude figure was very pleasing, which is why he loved to perpetuate them in his paintings.  
He rarely put them up on the walls of his house, but rather gave them away or kept them in a stack underneath his bed, along with some of the other secrets he had collected over the past decades.

“I think you might have a serious problem,” his best friend, and fellow immortal, Tyler had once said, concerning Troye’s promiscuity. He couldn’t help it. And even though his friend knew that, it never kept him from teasing Troye.  
With the heightened libido of a vampire and his innate fascination with the male body, it seemed to be a necessity to sleep with as many men as possible.  
That’s why he was so lucky to spend time in Los Angeles: He wouldn’t run out of victims to lure in.

“Do you want something to drink?,” Connor asked as they stepped into the small apartment. Troye would've expected it to be a bit more messy, considering there was only one person living here, but everything was surprisingly tidy.

He sat down on the couch right next to the other man. He declined politely, shaking his head and telling him ‘I’m good’, although that was far from the truth.  
He continued to do some small talk with Connor, just for the sake of creating a smooth transition to what he was here for.

“So, do you do this often?”, he asked while slowly taking off his Saint Laurent coat. “Abducting helpless Australian boys from the bar to use them for your own entertainment?”

His question was answered by a laugh. “No,” Connor replied, “I broke up with my fiancé a couple of months ago, and I thought it would be a better way to cope than to indulge in self-pity.”

Troye nodded, but he didn’t actually pay attention to whatever the other man was saying. More so, he focused on the way his lips curved slightly upwards when he talked and how this particular position of his body accentuated the prominent vein on his neck.  
“So it’s some distraction you need.”

A dark look settled in the green of his eyes. “Yes.”

“I suppose that could be arranged.”

Then he leaned in and captured the lips before him in a heated, desperate kiss Troye had perfected over the years. It was a little game he enjoyed to play: Giving his victims the false sense of being in charge. But he knew he'd always be the one in control, even when he completely let go during intercourse.  
Troye never forgot his ultimate goal; the taste of a man's blood, accompanied by the addictive note of each of their orgasms combined.

He opened his mouth and happily welcomed the other's tongue. In the same moment, he felt himself being pulled onto Connor's lap. Hands moved down his back and he felt them on his buttocks, first grabbing them cautiously. Then, after Troye responded with a delightful whimper, squeezing a bit more roughly.  
Their kisses soon turned into an exchange of sinful licks and bites, each of their motions filled with desire, and nothing but blatant want.

A trail of bruises was traced down Troye's neck, and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought that in just about half an hour he would be the one to leave marks on the man's neck, but there wouldn't be just little contusions, oh no. There would also be little wounds, indicating the hunger and the strength of the boy who appeared to be so vulnerable in this very moment.  
He could feel how aroused Connor was already, barely holding himself together. It was almost like the taste of Troye was making him lose all sanity, though this phenomena was not that uncommon. The boy, blessed with the beauty of an angel and the wicked mindset of a sinner, which made him seem like a demon of lust, was both created and bound to make humans lose their minds over him.  
His mere presence forced them to dig out their primitive, feral instincts. It was the easiest way to make his prey fall for his act; to drive them wild.

And Connor was no exception. Growls ripped from his throat as he discovered Troye's body. His fingers tangled in the dark curls and pulled his head back, giving him better access to the almost alarmingly slender neck.

Small, delicate moans tumbled over Troye's lips. He loved it when they treated him roughly.  
One of his hands wandered down to his own crotch and he rubbed the quickly forming bulge. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed this. He needed Connor. And most importantly, all the sweet things latter could give to him, including himself.

But he didn't have to voice his urges, because only seconds later, one last peck was left on his adam's apple and he was faced with blown pupils, surrounded by a tiny ring of iris surrounding them, and a lazy, intoxicated smile.  
“How 'bout we take this to the bedroom?”, Connor asked, making his intentions more than clear.

Troye could have let out a sigh of relief. He had him hook, line and sinker. Perfect.  
Instead, he just nodded and stood up gracefully. He stepped aside and let Connor lead the way. His body almost trembled in anticipation as he walked into the neatly organised bedroom. No matter how often he did this, it just never got old.  
The other man stood at the foot of the bed and turned around to face him, a daring look on his face. He took Troye by surprise and pulled him in for another exceptionally hungry kiss. Then he turned them around and pulled him with him, making both of them fall onto the bed. Connor let the boy straddle him, groaning quietly into his mouth as he ground down on him. The skillful movements of his hips made both of their bodies grow hot and their hands desperate; ruined noises bouncing of the walls.

In a haste, they removed their shirts. Shoes, pants and socks following suit.  
Troye's stomach flipped as he eyed the exposed flesh in front of him hungrily. More.  
He ran his hands over arms, chest, stomach, practically salivating at the feeling of a warm, living body beneath him. Slowly, he leaned down and let his lips follow the path his fingers had just created. He needed to do this as carefully as possible; otherwise, he would lose control and make the entire scenario end way too early, leaving him and his counterpart sexually unsatisfied.   
The way Connor's blood was pounding against his own skin was almost enough to make him reach his climax, the feeling only intensifying the lower he got. He knew where all of it was rushing, and his suspicions were confirmed when his hand cupped the quickly hardening member, right in front of his face. An appreciative, low hum escaped his throat as he felt up what he knew would soon be thrusting into him. The flimsy material of boxer briefs was the only thing separating their skin. He wrapped his fingers around the pounding width and jerked it lazily, all while keeping eye contact with Connor.

Yes, he had really scored with this one. And by the second, Troye became all the more enthusiastic to give this man a night he would never forget. His excitement also showed through his actions, when he unconsciously began to tug faster on this glorious cock.  
He heard the other man gasp and stopped as he realised what he was doing. A dirty smirk settled on his face as he took the elastic waistband of Connor's boxers between his sharp teeth and pulled them down inch by inch, as tauntingly as possible. 

Troye watched with wide eyes as the massive dick sprung out of its confinements. It was curved upwards ever so slightly, and he asked himself briefly, in the perplex mind of his, if this man knew how lucky he was to be equipped with such a powerful weapon, in case he knew how to handle it.  
The immortal just knew that the gentle curve would make it easier for Connor to hit that oh-so wonderful spot inside of him. And he couldn't wait to finally feel what he had been anticipating.

“I want to ride you,” he said in a sultry voice when he was ridding himself of his own underwear. While licking his swollen lips, he climbed on top of Connor and sat down on his lower stomach.

The other man looked up at him with a sly look in his eyes. “I suppose that could be arranged.” Prim and proper, he imitated Troye's words from before. Way too smugly, for his liking.  
He narrowed his eyes, but before he could discuss any further, a bottle of lubricant was shoved into his hand.   
Unscrewing the lid with expertise, he was quick to squirt a decent amount into his hand. Then he bend back slightly backwards to search for Connor's shaft. He slicked it up, and ran his thumb teasingly over the slit before he threw the container somewhere on the ground.

“Don't you need any prep?”, he heard him say breathlessly as he lifted his hips.

He just shook his head, smiling cheekily. It was pretty rare that Troye came unprepared. He was usually ready to go at any given hour of the day.

Carefully, he guided Connor to his entrance and sunk down on him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out shakily.   
He had to admit, it was harder than expected to get such a large dick to slide into the tightness that was Troye himself, and honestly, it did hurt, but there was only one thing he loved more than the taste of life on his tongue. And that was pain during sex.

It made him feel alive. And nowadays, there weren't a lot of things that could provide him with that sensation.

A quiet mewl fell from his lips as he was filled up. The subtle sting made his own length twitch in arousal. He huffed as he buried the thick cock inside of him and he let his head fall forward when his ass finally met Connor's hips.

“You okay?”, the other man asked, his question laced with a hint of concern although his eyes were clouded by pleasure.

Troye bit his lower lip and nodded. Then he lifted himself with a bit of difficulty and fell back down, moaning quietly as he did so. Back up, back down. Again, and again. And again. It took him a bit to fall into a slow rhythm, but once he managed to, he wasn't the only one who was producing crude sounds.  
Connor's moans were a couple of frustrated groans here and there, whereas Troye's high-pitched cries seemed like a constant stream of lust falling from his vocal chords.

“Shit,” Connor groaned. He held Troye's hips and helped him roll them ever so sensually, fingernails digging into the skin of the creature's hips every time he lowered himself back on the shaft below him. His eyes fell shut as he sped his movements up a notch, burning pleasure coursing through his bones.

He was filled to the brim, and it felt so, so amazing. Troye loved the feeling of being penetrated, the simple act being so much more than what a lot of married couples took it for nowadays. His years of existence had taught him that sex could be a downright spiritual experience if you and your partner had the right chemistry. He would never consider it some form of stress-relief, as many humans apparently did. The notion seemed absolutely ridiculous to him.

Hard like a rock, his erection was standing proudly, begging to be touched, but Troye didn't want this to be over yet. He switched to a circular motion of his hips, massaging Connor inside of him, like a filthy dance of two perverted demons.  
The other man's breath caught in his throat at that, not expecting the sudden, intensified stimulation. His eyes rolled back into their sockets and he bucked up involuntarily. Then he looked back up at Troye, who was barely hanging on. It was obvious that he couldn't take it anymore.

Underlying dominance was winning Connor over and made him sit up, pulling Troye to his chest, so his hard length left the clenching hole almost completely.  
He grunted like a wild animal and started to pound into the warm tightness from below, fucking the other man relentlessly. The bed was squeaking and the headboard was banging against the wall, but neither of them cared.

“Oh yes, right there!,” Troye whimpered. The head of Connor's cock was aiming directly into his prostate. And the abuse of the sensitive gland made him see stars. He was shaking and mumbling incoherent words he himself couldn't even make out.  
He leant down to capture Connor's lips in a slow kiss and was met by the bruising force of the rapture in the dark surrounding them. Their tongues met somewhere in between their sweaty bodies. Frenzied licks and furious touches.

“Are you c-close?,” Connor asked once he pulled away, his voice shaky from the amount of pleasure he was experiencing.

Troye nodded frantically. “Yeah.”  
Not a second later, he felt a hand wrap around his length, which was bouncing up and down, due to the relentless pace of their fucking. His jaw hung slack, screams spilling continuously.

Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming heat bubbling in the pits of his stomach. His groin was on fire, as were his gums. And he could feel his fangs grow. This hunger was unbearable.  
Without thinking twice, he pushed Connor down into the bedding and started licking his neck. Like a predator, he was marking what was his, so every one of his kind would know that he had been the first to taste this man. The first to make him feel like this.

Connor was panting. He felt dizzy, had no idea what was happening. All that he knew was that he felt like he was on cloud nine. His motions were robotic, tilting his head back further to give access to what he needed. He sped up his hand, jerking Troye off quickly.  
The other man pulled away and looked at him, grinning when he saw his eyes, glazed over. The typical view of a victim that would be extra compliant. He moved his hips quicker. And only a few moments later, he heard Connor moan a lot louder.

“Shit.” He threw his head back.

And that was when Troye knew he was cumming. Quickly, he shot down and dug his fangs into the warm flesh of Connor's neck. A shocked gasp followed. He gulped down the hot, sweet liquid, ignoring the petrified moans of the man beneath him. The taste was intoxicating, laced with the raw musky whiff of orgasm. This blood was the best he had ever drank, and he couldn't explain to himself why.  
Stopping for a second, he put one hand on Connor's mouth to shut him up and started to stroke himself with the other one. 

Soon, he was engulfed by the sweetness of his own high, still sucking on the humans neck. Troye growled as he painted his stomach and chest white. He pulled away, breathing heavily.

Climbing off of the human, he quickly collected his clothes and looked back to see the man already passed out, the wound almost completely faded.  
He wouldn't remember in the morning.  
Troye was fast to get dressed and get the hell out of there.  
But as he stood on the porch, about to fade into the night, he felt a strange pull in his chest and then it dawned over him.

For God's sake, this couldn't be happening.


	3. Bound

“Tyler! Ugh, yes!” he yelled.

  
The sound of his voice reverberated through the entirety of their mansion, accompanied by the sultry slapping of skin against skin.  
His bottom was surely beet red by now; considering it was the third time they were getting it on in the last forty minutes. They had switched from Tyler’s bed to his. And now, he was bent over his own desk, the piece of furniture shaking with each of the forceful movements.

  
“C'mon! I know you can do it harder than that!”

  
“Any harder and I’ll break the desk.”  
  
  


“Then break it!”

Tyler let out a frustrated grunt and ploughed into him aggressively. Both of them were incredibly close to completion, blinded by the full force of physical pleasures. Really, they were fucking like two animals. There was nothing romantic in these acts of insane lewdness. Neither of them cared about the consequences of their sinful antics. After all, they had done this countless times before (and had broken just as many pieces of furniture in the process).  
  
Still, what they were engaging in was nothing more and nothing less than platonic sex; a way to release tension and frustration in the way they liked the most. There was nothing Troye found particularly desirable about the other man, except for his body of course.  
This friendship worked out just fine for them, so there was no reason for them to change their dynamics whatsoever. It was just a lot simpler this way.  
  
A loud crack echoed from the walls of Troye's room, and suddenly he found himself with nothing supporting his upper body. He was held up merely by Tyler's strong grip on his hips.  
His orgasm was approaching quickly, quivering and moaning like a whore. And there was nothing holding him back, so he just let go and let his cum spurt onto the pile of wood before him. Tyler followed closely behind, released inside of him and pulled out.  
Both of them stared down at the destroyed mahogany wood on the floor.  
  
“What a shame,” Tyler sighed, “I actually liked that one. It really suited your room.”  
  
Troye shrugged. “Don't worry about it. I'll buy a new one.”  
  
He rushed over to his bed in lightning speed and crashed into it, rolling over when his friend joined him. Then he flung the duvet over their naked bodies and nuzzled into the coolness of the freshly made bed. Their maid, Eleanor, had left just an hour before Troye arrived home and basically attacked Tyler.  
A content hum rang from his throat as he ran his hand through the other man's soft hair. He could've fallen into a comatose sleep right then and there, but there was still this nagging feeling in the back of his head.  
So he looked at Tyler with a devious smirk. He let his hand trail lazily down the man's toned abdomen and asked: “Next round?”  
  
He hated being rejected, so you can probably imagine his frown when Tyler shook his head and answered with a very blunt “No.”.  
“What has gotten into you, Troye?,” he asked. “Usually you're fine after two rounds, and just one after feeding. You know I can still smell the human, right?”  
  
He opened and closed his mouth again, not quite sure how to react to his friend questioning his motives. He fell back into the bedding with a scowl and closed his eyes.  
Quick jolts of dull pain erupted from his chest every now and then. But Troye couldn't tell why.  
  
Well, actually he could. But he didn't want to admit that something so disturbingly horrifying was happening to him.  
  
 _Green Eyes._  
  
He always thought it was a legend, purely created to keep his kind striving for something, anything during their existence. And when it had happened to Tyler, he'd told the elder that he was plainly over-exaggerating. He doubted that his kind was able to feel such strong emotions, let alone for creatures as simple as humans, so it must have been something primitive.  
Maybe, it was just a way to kill time, or possibly the sad longing for purpose through something that seemed like the always lonely, repetitive existence of an immortal being.   
  
Years of wandering this planet had taught him that humans were inferior. That they were mere beings who were controlled by their pathetic emotions. Though he was fascinated by their strive for happiness and their complex social constructs, he was nearly sorry for their naivety.  
Believing you could reach true enlightenment in eighty or ninety years if they were lucky, all while moving inside societal norms, was foolish, in his opinion, impossible even.  
  
So how could it be that one of these inferior creatures was able to torture his soul with such intensity, all while being unaware of it?  
  
All he knew was that he had to escape this hell, that he had to get it out of his system. That he needed to fuck it out of his system. Sound simple?  
Well it certainly was not.  
Because during his hot workout sessions with Tyler, the pain had subsided until it was barely noticeable, only to come back twice as hard once he had orgasmed. Almost as if his body was punishing him for his attempt to try and repress his urges.  
  
He breathed in and out a couple of times, then looked back up at his best friend.  
  
“I slept with a man tonight,” he whispered.  
  
“Well, obviously. You do that like once or twice every week.”  
  
“No, it's just that-”  
  
“You discovered that vampires can get STDs?,” Tyler cut him off. “I wouldn't be surprised, given the fact that you've fucked half the city. Do you think viruses can adjust to our-”  
  
“Could you please shut your godforsaken mouth for once?!,” Troye yelled at him and his friend was left speechless, considering he rarely ever raised his voice. The look of utter distress settled on his features, and he flinched as his chest cramped up yet again.  
“That little tramp! He just... He bound me!”  
  
It wasn't his body that ached, but rather the space between his lungs and throat, where his soul was supposed to be located. He needed more blood, more sex. Something to help him endure this vicious cycle. All he wanted was these images of Connor to leave and never come back again.  
It was torturous, since every time he thought it was over, his soul urged him to find the other man and make him his own. Introduce him to the dark world that he resided in and never let him go.  
“Come and fuck me. It'll make it easier,” he pleaded.  
  
Tyler shook his head and looked down at the shaking boy in bewilderment, mixed with pity. “Why didn't you tell me?”, he inquired quietly.  
  
“Because it doesn't matter. I'll get over it,” Troye sighed. He let his eyes fall shut and ran a hand through his damp curls. Sweating. He hadn't done that in a while.  
  
“Yes it does!” Tyler was shocked, furious even. He was well aware that Troye was a stubborn person, but he never expected him to be relentless enough to endanger his own life, for he didn't want to accept his fate. “And you won't get over it by fucking it out. If anything, it could kill you. You know that!”  
  
“So what? Don't you remember what happened to you and Caleb?,” he asked with a bitter laugh. “I'd rather die like this than undergo fifty years of pain like you did.”  
  
Tyler swallowed a lump in his throat. That was below the belt. “This is different. There is no war going on. Your mate, whoever he might be, is not gonna get killed anytime soon if you keep him close. If you don't, what you're feeling right now will only intensify and go on for months or even years,” he explained. “And don't even get me started on your soul mate. He will die, slowly but surely. That's how it works. He'll have to feed off you too, otherwise he-” His hands shook as he recalled the imagery of what had happened so many years ago. Long before he'd met Troye, before Troye was even born. “I have seen it with my own eyes. It's terrible. And although I know you consider yourself a monster, an abomination, or whatever, I know you wouldn't want him to die at your hands. Right now it's merely your instincts longing for him but, believe it or not, your emotions will catch up eventually.” He took a deep breath. “You can't shut him out.”  
  
Troye stared up at the ceiling. “I know,” he said blankly  
His mind was running at a million miles per hour, Connor and the concern about his well-being slipping in every two seconds. This was so wrong, and quite comical in some way. He was becoming the victim of his own mockery.  
  
“You should pay him a visit. Preferably tomorrow,” his friend said. “Is there any reason you would show up at his house then?”  
  
“I left my coat there.” Monotone.  
  
“Great.” Tyler climbed out of the bed and patted his cheek. “I'm gonna make you some hot type A negative. How's that sound?”  
  
A small smile tugged at the corners of Troye's mouth. It was ironic to him that Tyler could switch from sex machine, to counselor, to nurturing parental figure in a matter of minutes, especially when he stood there in all of his naked, flushed glory.  
  
“Perfect."  


 


End file.
